1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hooks and has specific reference to a hoisting or suspension hook for carrying relatively heavy loads, which is capable of meeting compulsory safety requirements necessitating a permanent contact between the circular segment of the hook and the fork or strap of the hook body, as well as means for locking the hook in its closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hooks of this character have already been proposed which comprise a circular curved bow or iron and a suspension member, together with means for locking the hook, but in most instances the operations for hooking and releasing the load are difficult and sometimes dangerous.